This invention relates to the field of hydrotherapy devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a hydrotherapy device having an adjustable speed treadmill with special lift and treadmill moving means and having an integrated control system.
Hydrotherapy devices for tanks and treadmills are disclosed in such patents as Leonaggeo, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,766 and Keller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,088.
The instant invention is directed primarily for human use and as such requires special considerations. In particular it is desirable not only to lift the treadmill means within the tank so as to accommodate the various needs of the users, but also to provide an integrated moving means and control system. For example the apparatus for lifting the treadmill is preferably, and often, done by hydraulic means. However, because a hydraulic apparatus is normally located within the tank under the water, it is common for such systems, which leak, to easily contaminate the water supply via a leak or gasket deterioration. Further, the entry point of the moving means into the tank walls needs to be one that minimizes the risk of tank leakage at that point.
The instant invention utilizes means for lifting one end of the a treadmill in the tank. Whereas Leonaggeo discloses center scissor lift means, the instant invention utilizes a chain drive to lift the tank utilizing a single scissor lift means, and while doing so, utilizes the same pivot point of the single scissor assembly as a common belt and pulley type arrangement for providing the motivating force to run the treadmill as well. Consequently not only is the treadmill lifted from the end in a special single scissor arrangement, the treadmill moving means utilizes the same pivot points in conjunction therewith.
It is common in hydrotherapy systems to utilize jets. However, to control the rate of flow of water from the jets, rather than utilizing valves that open and close manually, an AC inverter means is used to run the pump so as to allow the pump to be run electronically and adjusted so that the output of the pump can be controlled electronically.
It is also an objective to monitor and control the water chemistry and to do so in combination with controlling other functions of the apparatus. An integrated control system is provided to control not only the water chemistry but the treadmill height, speed, jet functions and other functions of the apparatus and to do so in an integrated fashion with a computer so as to electrically isolate the person from the system and to further enable, with existing PC computers, the operator to do so utilizing commonly available infrared remote control units. The infrared remote control unit controls the computer which controls all functions of the apparatus described above.
It is further an object of the invention to provide safety features, including not only the isolation of the system's electrical or other control apparatus from the operator, but also provide compatible safety emergency switches.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a treadmill with adjustable impact absorption means so as to adjust the treadmill floor to provide various impact results to speed the recovery of the patient depending on the patient's needs. Impact adjustment means allow for softening the impact of the foot on the treadmill.
Consequently, it is an object of the invention to provide a hydrotherapy device having an adjustable speed treadmill with end lift means so as to easily access the lifting apparatus. It is further an object of the invention to provide an adjustable speed treadmill and to provide such an apparatus in a manner so as to maximize the cleanliness of the water and to do so in conjunction with the lifting means. It is a still further object of the invention to provide integrated monitoring and control means of the water chemistry and the treadmill movement as well as the jet movement, and to electronically control the water jet means so as to allow the operator to control the system from one computer and to alternatively control the system from a relatively inexpensive infrared remote. It is a further object of the invention, in conjunction with the other apparatus described and in conjunction with the other objects, to provide adjustable impact absorption means and emergency safety devices. It is further an object of the invention to do all of the above in an economically feasible manner and in a manner so as to minimize the possibility of leakage and the possibility of contaminating the water supply.
Other objects and features of the invention and the manner in which the invention achieves its purpose will be appreciated from the foregoing and the following description and the accompanying drawings which exemplify the invention, it being understood that changes may be made in the specific method and apparatus disclosed herein without departing from the essentials of the invention set forth in the appended claims.